Xander Against The World
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xander is found battered, bruised & Bloodied and heading to his only living family but with no memory of why when he‘s picked up by Dean & Sam Winchester. once home he finds himself once again pulled into the fight but this time he’s facing the darkness
1. Xander Against The World

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Xander Against The World

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean (Main)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural & Adams Family & Angel & Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander is found battered, bruised & Bloodied and heading to his only living family but with no memory of why when he's picked up by Dean & Sam Winchester. once home he finds himself once again pulled into the fight but this time he's facing the darkness itself. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander is found half dead

**Authors Note:**

**Xander Against The World**

A Lost Soul Without Hope

Dean hummed along to the song that was playing as Sam just ignored him as he continued reading their fathers diary, suddenly Dean swerved the car as Sam barely had time to prepare himself.

"What the?……..Dean?" growled Sam as he looked at Dean who just pointed out on to the road.

On the side of the road was a body of a young man, he was messed up badly. Dean went over to the body as Sam took his pulse as the body jumped up, Dean went to his gun as Sam stopped him.

"He's got a pulse Dean" said Sam as he rolled the body over and the body coughed.

"You got a name kid?" asked Dean as Sam patched him up.

"Xander" croaked the body before passing out again.

"Get him in the car will survive the night?" asked Dean

"I think so but he's pretty badly beaten up Dean? We can motel it tonight or ride on until we hit a hospital?" said Sam as he looked at his brother.

"we'll ride though the night, I've got enough gas to get us to the next town then we can leave him with them" said Dean as Sam nodded.

Sam got in the back seat with Xander while Dean started driving about 10 minute later Sam sounded worried.

"Cell Dean"

"What?"

"Dean Cell Phone now!" growled Sam as he snatched it off Dean.

"Sammy what's going on?"

"Trouble Dean" said Sam as he hit the speed dial.

"Bobby it's Sam……………yeah were fine……Bobby we just picked up a kid on the highway out cold and beaten half to death………..I know but this is different……….his ID read Cali and the name on it's scary not to mention the battle Axe he was concealing……….around his neck on a pendent it gave up after he passed out……….Harris Alexander……Sunnydale Crew with the slayer?…….yeah that's what I though.

What do we do with him?……………hospital or next town at the moment what's closer?…………ok we'll hit a motel in the next town and wait for him to come round ok Bobby later" said Sam as he hung up and looked at Xander

"Did I just hear right Harris? As in White Knight of Sunnydale? Mr every demon and undead thing runs at the mention of my name Harris?" asked Dean as Sam nodded.

"Shit kid a living legend among hunter even Dad's heard of him, Fuck what did Booby say?"

"Camp down in the next town, Bobby said theirs no medical stuff but if this kid's half the legend he is then he's got a permanent healing spell on him, bobby's going to meet us in a day or so in the next town. He said don't let him leave you sight" said Sam as Dean nodded and kept on driving.


	2. Fallen

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Xander Against The World

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean (Main)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural & Adams Family & Angel & Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander is found battered, bruised & Bloodied and heading to his only living family but with no memory of why when he's picked up by Dean & Sam Winchester. once home he finds himself once again pulled into the fight but this time he's facing the darkness itself. 

**Chapter Summery: **Dean feels something, they find out who calls Xander family 

**Authors Note:**

Fallen 

Xander felt fuzzy and his head pounded as his world started to get brighter, that's when he heard voices and realised he wasn't alone. Trying to sit up he called out to his friends.

"Buffy?"

"I've been called stranger thing" came a harsh voice Xander barely recognised.

"I know you but I can't remember how?" said Xander as his vision was still a little fuzzy and he now felt dizzy.

"Lay back down kid you took a hell of a blow to you head let alone your other major organs and body parts" came an older voice Xander didn't recognise.

"Ok I'll nap now" said Xander before he passed out.

"I just got word back from my sources, if that's Buffy as in Summers then the kids in deeper then we though" said Bobby as he handed his email to Dean who went white.

"when?" asked Dean

"Two days ago, seems something came after them. Nothings left from the word we've been getting back from other hunters in area" said Bobby as he looked down at Xander.

"he must have been on the road for sometime? I don't think he knows yet?" said Dean as he stroked Xander's hair, he felt a pull to Xander and didn't know why.

Bobby watched him with a worry look on his face, he didn't see Dean lower his shield often but to see him lower it to almost nothing around not only a stranger to them but a child know for his friendship with both sides of the war.

They where going over the events of the day when Xander's cell started to go off. Sam grabbed it and disappeared into the other room to speak to the caller. He came out not long later and handed Dean an address.

"That's where Xander was heading it's not far, apparently their his family" said Sam as they both looked at Booby.

"take him he's probably better off with them then us, who called it in?" asked Bobby as Dean handed him the address and Bobby went white.

"Or not? Boys do you know who these are?" asked Bobby as they shook their head.

"boy if he was alive I'd beat your father, he's an Addams, they are a family long kept clear of by all. Believed to be the halfway between good and evil they are eccentric at best be careful boys they are good people if you stay on that side but deadly if not.

Take Xander to them they will help him he's family and that's the one thing they value" said Bobby as the boys nodded as Bobby gave them a book about the Adams's before they left and hit the road again.


	3. A shadow of a family name

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Xander Against The World

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean (Main)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural & Adams Family & Angel & Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander is found battered, bruised & Bloodied and heading to his only living family but with no memory of why when he's picked up by Dean & Sam Winchester. once home he finds himself once again pulled into the fight but this time he's facing the darkness itself. 

**Chapter Summery: **Mortisha discovers something disturbing, 

**Authors Note:**

A shadow of a family name

As Dean and Sam pulled up in front of the Adams Family home they felt the shiver run down their spines, the house oozed power they shrugged it off as they approached the front door. They wrung the bell and jumped as a tall zombie looking man answered the door.

"A Morticia Addams contacted us, we have her nephew Xander" said Dean as he tried to sound confident.

The man just made a noise and bowed as he went to the car and carried Xander inside, they followed as him inside and down into the main room. A woman dressed like a vampire approached them in a hurry.

"Mamma Alexander is injured" yelled the woman

"where did you find him?" asked the woman

"he was passed out on the highway we almost ran him over, we've been tending to him but we're hunters not Wicca's" said Dean as she looked at them then let it pass.

"Bring him down to the kitchen were we can treat him" said Morticia as they followed her and put him down on a table.

Morticia check over Xander under Dean's watchful eye when suddenly she stopped.

"Oh my" she exclaimed as she dug round in the thing around her until she found a very old book and read though it.

"tell me Dean how his the crossroad demon these days? I used to know her so well but her form changes so much these days?" she said innocently as Dean went white.

"then it is as I feared, Alexander hasn't absorbed energy from the Hellmouth he is the Hellmouth in human form. An ancient prophecy once foretold that two soul one lost to the light…..Dean would sell his soul for the one he loved….your brother Sam.

An other soul bound by the darkness but a champion of light…….Alexander would be bound forever to the darkness……the Hellmouth. These two soul would then be destined to meet and become one, that is why you are drawn to him Dean. Together they would call upon others lost to them and raise up an army of the lost to face down the darkness.

But there will be a choice should he win Alexander would have to chose give up the life he has forever known or become the true darkness and ruled by eternal night" said Morticia as she closed the book and Dean looked ore struck.

"Let him sleep now my boy, we can offer your brother and you a place to sleep. We have one rule boy we don't hunt you if you don't hunt us understood?" asked Morticia as Dean and Sam nodded.

"Lurch show them to their room then take Alexander once we have removed the items that have slowed his healing" said Mortisha as Lurch nodded and lead the boys off for the night.


	4. Two Side Of One Heart

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Xander Against The World

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean (Main)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural & Adams Family & Angel & Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander is found battered, bruised & Bloodied and heading to his only living family but with no memory of why when he's picked up by Dean & Sam Winchester. once home he finds himself once again pulled into the fight but this time he's facing the darkness itself. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander wakes up and is drawn to Dean 

**Authors Note:**

Two Side Of One Heart

Xander could hear voices though the foggy pain clouding his mind, he tried to sit up as it hit him just how badly injured he was.

"Mamma he's coming round, Alexander can you hear me?" asked a voiced Xander knew.

"Aunt Tish?" asked Xander as Mortisha just shook her head and sighed.

"Only you dear nephew get away with calling me that" she laughed as she helped him sit up slightly.

"How did I get here?" asked Xander as Mortisha gave him a drink as two young men joined them.

"They found you Alexander, this is Sam and Dean Winchester" said Mortisha as Xander went for his sword pendant round his neck.

"It's ok Alexander they are horrible young hunters" said Mortisha with a smile as he nodded weakly.

"the others?" asked Xander as they all fell silent.

"I'm sorry Alexander, the Cleveland Hellmouth collapsed like Sunnydale. None of them made it out, they found you and brought you back.."

"I died?" asked Xander as even Dean and Sam looked at Mortisha

"You did Alexander, you had to in order to absorb the Hellmouth.."

"what?" asked Xander in shock

"I'm sorry Alexander but you are now the living embodiment of the Hellmouth, with all it's power" said Mortisha as Xander sighed and looked broken.

"guess uncle Gomez is happy? Now I really am an Addams?" laughed Xander weakly

"You were an Addams the day you were born Alexander, whether that beast liked it or not you were a year old the day my sister married it. If he wasn't already dead we would have dealt with him?" growled Gomez as he appeared next to Mortisha

"What happened there Alexander?" asked Mortisha as she took Xander's hand.

"I don't remember what happened I just know it was bad" said Xander sadly as he rolled over to face the wall of his room.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc." Said Dean out loud, he'd been intrigued with the Addams home as he explored it and had found both Mortisha and Gomez nicer then their legends had implied.

He's been more intrigued when Wednesday had brought up the Graveyard out back, so he'd gone exploring.

"we'd gladly feast upon those who wish to subdue us, not just pretty words" said Mortisha as Dean span round and saw her.

"Don't worry Dean we have no fear of our past, but you are full of doubts" said Mortisha as she looked at Dean.

"I've felt our connection for years but until I came here I didn't realise it, but I……."

"hush child, your father has no say in this" growled Mortisha as Dean looked at her.

"I knew your father Dean he came to us after your mother died and we made a deal with him, if he'd remembered it he would have remembered that the crossroad demon has no claim to any of your souls. Your souls belong to us but were not ones to collect" said Mortisha with a polite smile as she went to leave.

"Talk to him Dean, you will find you have so much shared pain" said Mortisha as she looked towards the house were Xander was stood.

"Good evening Alexander do remember chains help make them obedient?" said Mortisha pleasant as she kissed Xander cheek.

"Yes Aunt Tish" said Xander with a bow before he headed over to Dean.

"Nice family dude" said Dean as he looked up at the statue.

"Grandfather and grandmother Addams, killed by an angry mob. Their the reason two Master Vampires shit themselves every time I'm around" laughed Xander as Dean looked at him, Xander smiled at him as Dean's hand stroked down Xander's face.

Leaning in Xander and Dean shared their first kiss watched over by the past souls of the Addams clan.

"He's finally excepted his destiny?" asked Gomez as he joined Mortisha.

"and so beings the end of the begging Gomez dear, his path starts now and we must guide him" said Mortisha as she shared a kiss with her husband as the thunder tore up the sky and the rain came down.


	5. The Game Starts Again

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Xander Against The World

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean (Main)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural & Adams Family & Angel & Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander is found battered, bruised & Bloodied and heading to his only living family but with no memory of why when he's picked up by Dean & Sam Winchester. once home he finds himself once again pulled into the fight but this time he's facing the darkness itself. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander settles back into his true family role, Dean gets questioned. 

**Authors Note:**

The Game Starts Again

Xander woke up the next morning next to Dean and sighed in pleasure as he settled on his chest, as the door creaked open Xander reached under his pillow and in a flash he pulled out his blade and launched it at the visitor.

"Jolly good shot Alexander" laughed Gomez as he pulls the dagger out of the wall and handed it back to Xander.

"Fester and I are heading out to catch a round of golf, I'd ask you to join us but I see your tied up" laughed Gomez as Xander lent back and undone the cuffs from the night before.

"Now I'm not, I'll join you both once I've tied this one down" laughed Xander as Gomez laughed too and headed out.

"Who was that?" asked Dean sleepily as he looked up at Xander.

"Uncle Gomez, he and Uncle Fester are playing golf upstairs.." said Xander as he cuffed Dean to the bed.

"so you sit tight until I come back later then you can beg me to let you lose" laughed Xander as he kissed Dean and left, he headed to the kitchen first were he found Mortisha cooking.

"Ah good morning Aunt Tish isn't it such a dreary day?" said Xander as he kissed her on the cheek.

"It is and I'm glad to see you've finally found a man as depraved as you are Alexander? It was a pleasure to hear the howls of pleasure and bloodcurdling screams of passion ring though these halls once again. It is good to have you home again nephew now I believe Gomez has asked you to join them golfing?

I hope that you have that man of yours…."

"Bound and cuffed to the bed until I'm ready to play, just as you taught me Aunt Tish" laughed Xander as she smiled and shooed him off t play with the other Addams men while she went upstairs, She found Dean bound to the bed attempting to get free.

"Alexander is very skilled at tying things down, I taught him well. You wont escape until he's ready or you please me with your answers" she said as chills ran down Dean's spine as she removed the cuffs to a more comfortable position and locked them again.

She sat in a chair in front of the bed as Dean tried to cover himself better with his free hand, while fighting off the embarrassment.

"I will make this fair Dean, I will ask you something and if you answer truthfully you may ask me something is this fair to you?" she asked as Dean nodded.

"Yes Ma'm" he answered

"Mortisha dear boy we are family now after all" she said nicely as she sat sternly.

"good then I will start, though Alexander is only my nephew by married he is dear to me so I ask what is your intentions to him Dean? The prophecy can be voided if you harm him" said Mortisha as Dean swallowed hard.

"No Ma'm I do care for him and I've heard stories about him, I'd never hurt him but I do love him but this is only new for the both us" said Dean as Mortisha nodded.

"escapable, your question?" asked Mortisha

"I'd ask if you are a vampire but that is only rude and my mother raised me better, so I will ask if the rumour about your family being immortal or at least hard to kill true then does Xander have this gift too?" asked Dean as Mortisha looked at him and smile.

"your mother raised you well so I will answer your first question, yes Dean I am a vampire in part my father was a count and my mother was a Banshee" said Mortisha as Dean was surprised

"May I say that you do wear it so well, many of the vampires and Banshees I have hunted do not hold a torch too you" said Dean honestly

"usually I would slap any one who tried those lines with me other then Gomez but I do believe you to be truthful so I will let it pass. You answer the rest yes our family is cursed not to died unless we lose our heads, it is also a gift that Alexander possesses" said Mortisha as Dean sat up a little.

"your brother Sam is hunted by them and is safe here, but I should ask do you intend to hunt us now that Alexander is well?" asked Mortisha as Dean shook his head.

"No Ma'm, unless they hunt us for now anyway. Though I'd say your family have my full respects, now for my question it's stupid but I'm interested in the graveyard outside. You wouldn't tell me more about it please?" asked Dean as Mortisha got up and unlocked him.

"Dress dear boy and I'll tell you more" said Mortisha as she left Dean to get dressed.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Xander stood in the doorway of the rooftop Golf course and watched at Gomez and Fester hit balls into the house of a nearby judge.

"Good shot old man, nice to see you've not lost the touch?" laughed Xander as they turned round.

"Alexander my dear boy care for a round?" Gomez asked as he handed Xander a club.

"Thank you but no thanks, the aims a little off these day missing eye and all but I still do love to watch you piss him off" laughed Xander as both Fester and Gomez laughed too.

"I must say Alexander very few can wear a patch and not look like a fake pirate, the gods only know that the real ones were more proud your Uncle Cutthroat Sam would be turning in his grave could he see them now but you pull it off" said Gomez as he hit a direct hit as the ball hit the judge on the head.

"Thank you Uncle Gomez and good shot" said Xander as he took Gomez's club and changed it out.

"So our gust will be staying longer I presume? Or was that a stray werewolf we need to rescue I heard last night?" asked Gomez as Xander just smiled, Gomez just grinned back at him.

"I hope he's chained down securely?" asked Gomez as Xander just smiled and walked over to the edge and looked down.

"He was until Aunt Tish realised him" said Xander as they all looked down to see Dean and Mortisha walking together.

"He must have passed her questionings? Do be careful Nephew and be wise, he was a Hunter once and bonded or not they turn just as quickly as they kill" said Gomez

"Understood" said Xander as Gomez nodded

"Now back to our game, your shot nephew aim left to compensate for the eye" said Gomez as Xander did and got it right though the tiny window in the door.

"Hole in one Alexander that's the Addams way" celebrated Gomez as Xander felt at home and free for the first time in many years.


End file.
